Wu's tale
by Johnny Blood
Summary: Basically the tale of Lu Meng and Lu Xun(when he joins). R&R for quicker chapters please. also my first fic. chapter 3 is up: Encounter at Xia Kou!
1. Chapter 1: the start

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these people, places, or weapons. If I did, then I could get myself some food, I'm starving right now. And I also know that nearly none of these battles will make any sense. Just my freaky  
style of writing, I guess.  
  
Chapter the first: Enter Lu Meng  
  
The warrior raced forward, his legions behind him. However it was all too late. XiangYang castle had closed it's gates, and the warriors leader was caught in an enemy ambush. Lu Meng, the warrior of the southland, could do nothing now bu watch. Or more precicely, listen to the screams of what was once his leader. Cheng Pu had sent Lu Meng to warn Sun Jian it had been a trap, but had arrived seconds late. Other members of the southland rode up.  
  
Han Dang, Huang Gai, Cheng Pu, Zhou Yu. Lu Meng had not the heart to look at Sun Ce, in this state. Ce, the eldest sun of Sun Jian, dismounted, and through teary eyes, heard the last cry of Sun Jian:  
  
"MY SWORD WILL PREVAIL!"  
  
. Then a deadly silence came from XiangYang castle. Ce walked slowly to the gates of the castle, and started hitting them, as hard as he could, as if to break them down. Zhou Yu came to comfort Sun Ce.  
  
Cheng Pu gave Lu Meng a look as if to say "There was nothing you could do". But the usually cheery Sun Ce was now a weeping, pitiful, Broken wreck of a man. A once proud and mighty warrior, now crippled with grief. It was some time before the group came to words. Huang Gai rose suddenly and screamed.  
  
"I say we get vengance NOW!"  
  
And rose his Dark Shadow rod high, so the sun gleamed in it. Lu Meng knew that now was not the time, but he couldn't speak of it as so, as Sun Ce agreed with Huang Gai.  
  
"Yeah, come on guys.Lets go get 'em!"  
  
Huang Gai laid many explosives(Lu Meng always wondered how he got them) and blew XiangYang castles east side to pieces. Then, the 6 warriors of the southland rode through enemy lines, hacking and slashing through the enemies, to reach Liu Biao. When they reached him, he confronted the group.  
  
"Why do you disturb Jing?! Your father is dead, your army in disarray, and you have walked into a trap."  
  
With that a grand hail of arrows came from all sides. Every one of the warriors fell. Sun Ce was pieced right through the kneecap. Lu Meng had got one through the shoulder. Lu Meng was in so much pain, he did not have time to see what had happened to the southland's veterans and Zhou Yu. Then, when all hope had been lost, trumpets played from XiangYang castle, and a young Sun Quan, with Zhou Tai, charged forward and brought back the injured warriors. Lu Meng swore he would prove of better worth in battles to come. 


	2. Chapter 2: Wu's growth

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these people, places, or weapons. If I did, then I could get myself some food, I'm starving right now. And I also know that nearly none of these battles will make any sense. Just my freaky style of writing, I guess.  
  
Chapter the second: Lu Meng's first duel A few days after Sun Jians death, Lu Meng found his Lord, Sun Ce, working for Yuan Shu. Lu Meng proposed the idea of giving the imperial Seal to Yuan Shu, in exchange for freedom, and troops. This was opposed at first, because ever since Yuan Shu Said  
  
"If I had a son like Sun Ce, I could die a happy man"  
  
Ce would hear no evil of him. Soon enough, Shu's tyranny would shine through, and when that happened, Ce agreed. The Camp was about to go on the move.  
  
Lu Meng rode on his horse, Shadowmane. He came up to Zhou Tai.  
  
"Thank you for saving me"  
  
Tai merely nodded. He seemed rather distant to Meng, and no doubt to the veterans also.  
  
"Will you accept a token of my goodwill and appreciation?"  
  
Tai shook his head.  
  
"Why won't you talk? Something wrong?"  
  
Zhou Tai look at Lu Meng, face on. Only now could Lu Meng the grand scar, crowning Tai's neck, in the shape of an "X"  
  
"Hurts..to talk" Tai replied.  
  
"Wow." Meng was in pure awe of the elder warrior. How could one do something so selfless, with No armour, to charge and rescue a liege, no horse at all "I gotta say, You impress me."  
  
Tai merely smiled. The march of the army went onward, and soon they came to the grave of Sun Jian.  
  
Sun Ce was kneeling at the alter of his father. He had requested his army to withdraw some miles, to give him time to think. Lu meng, and all others were happy to oblige. That may be what made Sun Ce a good lord: He never shouted, and never gave orderes. He requested, and they did. Soon, we heard a clash. Zhou looked at Meng, as if he could read Mengs mind. They both mounted and rode straight to Jians alter, to see Sun Ce in mortal combat with Taishi Ci, a renowned warrior. Tai slashed wildly at the soldiers of Taishi, and Meng went to assist Ce.  
  
Not a moment too soon. Taishi had brought one rod down on Ce's shoulder, knocking him down. Meng jumped off the horse, landing on Ci, and pushing the enemy off his balance, Ci stumbled forward, then backward, until he regined his balance. He stomped forward, showing off Ci's impressive physique and issued a duel.  
  
"Do you Accept my challenge?"  
  
Lu Meng was a foolhardy warrior, and knew no tricks. What he did know, was how to duel well.  
  
"There are No formalities in battle!" Meng reiterated, and brandished his Glaive. Ce, for the moment forgotten, watched this duel.  
  
Ci started on the offensive swinging those rods as if they were mere air. He hit Meng so hard, had Meng not been wearing some of the finest armour, his ribs would be snapped like twigs. Meng survived, however, but had been knocked back some 3 feet, and Ci was charging, and intent set to kill. However, he did not expect Meng to have brought his glaive up so Ci ran into it, shocking ci, and Meng kicked Taishi so he went flying to his original position. Ci had dropped one rod, and then Ce's army had arrived. Zhou Tai charged, and with Cheng Pu, Han Dang and others coming close, Ci just knelt and surrendered quetly. Being out of breath, Meng didn't feel like executing anyone. He offered to help Ci up.  
  
"A good duel, my friend. However your talents shouldn't be wasted on this petty liege. Join Sun Ce, and let us all flourish in this new world!"  
  
Ci seemed to consider this. "A new world, you say?..I will need some time to think. Be well, my opponent. Your talents are undisputable, and it would shame me to know I didn't lose to the best."  
  
Now that Ci's army had dispersed, the army of Sun Ce continued. After a long spell of fighting, Ce had gotten a good piece of territory, and would go on to get the entire Jiang Dong region. However, in a bad turn of events, Ce had died after being ambushed. The rule of Wu had turned to Sun Quan. Quan was eager to bring Liu Biao to justice, and attacked Huang Zu. The battle of Xia Kou was imminent. However, that will be the next chapter, in the tale of Lu Meng.  
  
Well, that was fun, reviews appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 3: The first Xia Kou battle

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these people, places, or weapons. If I did, then I could get myself some food, I'm starving right now. And I also know that nearly none of these battles will make any sense. Just my freaky style of writing, I guess.  
  
Chapter the third: battle of Xia Kou 1  
  
Following the death of Sun Ce, the camp had become demoralised, because Sun Quan firmly forbade any aggressive actions whatsoever. Quan would listen only to Zhou Yu, which was a good thing, and Zhang Zhao, which was a bad thing indeed. In the meantime however, Zhou Tai's injuries had healed slightly, so he talked more often, and seemed to grow a "fatherly" feeling over the relatively young Lu Meng.  
  
Lu Meng awoke one night, feeling thirsty. He walked through the tent, carefully, not to awake Tai, or any of the bodyguards. When Meng got to the end, he noticed the guard for the tent had fell asleep on his shift.  
  
"Looks like you need more sleep, my guard"  
  
"Bleh..?.hnnnnn" mumbled the guard as he fell asleep almost as soon as he woke. Meng couldn't help but smile. He took the flask of the gurad, drank it down, put on his own armour, and got his Glaive and sent the guard to sleep. Meng was a bit restless anyway, and riding on a horse isn't particularly hard work. A growl sound, small at first, grabbed Meng's attention. A whole flock of Tigers sprung on the tent.  
  
Jumping into action, Meng took the Glaive from ready position, and smote a tiger in two. Turning the glaive so it was facing upwards, brought it up, cutting through one's chin. Quickly impaling another through the head, the other 5 fled. Meng must have killed the pack leader. He brought the corpses to the kitchen. Meat was in short supply, and this would do nicely. The chef was more than pleased.  
  
"ho-oh, had a bit of a scuffle, 'ave we?" The chef said in a thick accent.  
  
"Indeed. I think that one" he said, pointing to the one with the slightly blue eyes, and a giant split through the head "Is the pack leader"  
  
"Eh-he, good work my son. 'ere, 'as that weapon o' yours got a name?"  
  
Meng looked at his Glaive "no, not yet at least."  
  
"'Tis bad luck to no' 'ave a weapon wi'out a name, ya ken?"  
  
Meng smiled. "It has one now. The WHITE TIGER." He said.  
  
"Aye, 'tis a good name that one. A'ye well, ye'll be wanting some sleep now, I ken."  
  
"Good idea. Farewell." Meng said, and bade the chef goodbye.  
  
##################################################################### Meng awoke with a start, for a second time. All of the troops in the tent were talking about his exploits.  
  
"I hear he killed them all with one swift blow!"  
  
"I think he'd summoned the gods to strike them down!"  
  
"No, not at all, really" replied Meng, lifting himself up, and noticing he was covered in Tiger blood.  
  
The troops all give him a standing ovation, which even Zhou Tai was included in. Meng laughed out loud.  
  
"I don't think anything could ruin my day now, hah!" he said.  
  
A distraught looking soldier ran in. "Message from Lord Sun Quan! All troops are to be reassigned!"  
  
Zhou Tai raised his eyebrows.  
  
Meng quickly took command of the situation. This was not good news, but he had a plan. Some hours later Quan arrived.  
  
"I say, Lu Meng, your troops do not need reassigning at all! I trust you can keep watch over the Xia Kou area?"  
  
"Yes, my lord" Meng replied, while bowing.  
  
"Soon we shall order a general advance. Huang Zu will fall to our might!"  
  
"I hope so, my lord" Meng said.  
  
####################################################################  
  
Lu Meng took the vanguard. As such, he and his troops would be doing the brunt of the fighting. There was no real strategy here, but Wu's navy would compensate  
  
Lu Meng's sub officer, Ling Cao, came up to Meng, who was in the castle.  
  
"Sir, battle is imminent!"  
  
"good. Let us advance!"  
  
So the army of Lu Meng was advancing, throwing itself onto Huang Zu's troops. Lu Meng had to dismount and fight head on with his soldiers, and Ling Cao had gotten separated in the fighting. After the first few waves of soldiers under Huang Zu had been defeated, Meng ordered a small retreat, to the castle. As hoed, the enemy had followed, and a grand hail of fire arrows sailed over the enemy's troops, and destroyed Huang Zu's supplies. With that, Cheng Pu, Huang Gai, and Zhou Tai's units had come racing onto the battlefield and thrown Huang Zu's troops into dismay.  
  
Lu Meng noticed Ling Cao racing after Huang Zu himself, and being thrown aside by a sudden force. Only then did Meng notice the arrow In Cao's throat, and someone coming to claim the kill. A man with a headband, held together by two feathers, wearing a green jacket, and red trousers. No noticeable armour, and the entire of the upper body was consumed in tattoos. Then, as soon as the green-clad warrior had appeared, he had ran off. A Wu general, came and wept over Cao's body. Meng fought his way to the spot and found Cao's son, Ling Tong, grieving over his fathers body. Huang Zu's fleet had been defeated, but he had escaped, and Quan had ordered a retreat.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
The weeks after were uneventful. Quan was considering another press forward into Xia Kou, when an unexpected thing happened. Lu Meng was awakened, for a third time in a single chapter, for no apparent reason. A few seconds later, a soldier came running in.  
  
"Sir, a man clad in green and red wishes to speak about his surrender!"  
  
"Not a funny joke. I saw his marksmanship myself, he wouldn't surrender easily."  
  
"Would this soldier dare to lie?!"  
  
Meng decided since sleep was not being kind to him this month, to have a look anyway. To Meng's shock and horror, The man was there, and armed no less. Meng's glaive was left in his room. Meng, was going to die. However, it was not so as a few seconds uneasy silence was broken by the man.  
  
"My name is Gan Ning! I wish to defect to Wu."  
  
Meng saw no reason why the warrior should not kill Meng on the spot unless he was serious about this.  
  
"I see. Well, I shall speak with my Lord, Sun Quan, and see what can be done"  
  
"That's it? No catch?"  
  
"Since you killed Ling Cao, I am unsure that you are sincere about this. However, Sun Quan always wants worthy men to work for him. Stay in this castle, under surveillance. I will see if Sun Quan will see you."  
  
"uh-huh. That's it?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, and you may want to put your weapon aside as well."  
  
Gan Ning giggled slightly. "Yeah, sorry about that." 


	4. Capter 4: The second Xia Kou battle

Disclaimer- I own none of these characters, but I wish I did. It would be cool to say I had the soul of an ancient Chinese warrior. And I understand now it will start getting historically inaccurate.  
  
Chapter the fourth- The battle of Xia Kou, revisited.  
  
"Are you certain of this?"  
  
Lu Meng stayed in his dutiful position "Yes My liege. Gan Ning realised that he could get nowhere with an indecisive leader like Liu Biao, or a commander as stingy as Huang Zu."  
  
"This defection is heaven-sent. Bring him forward!"  
  
Lu Meng stepped aside while Gan Ning was brought forth. Lu Meng merely faded into the background While Gan Ning and Sun Quan talked of matters concerning the empire, Military, people and other trivial matters. It seemed like Gan Ning had intelligence enough to become a strategist himself.  
  
During Sun Quan and Ning's conversation, Meng noticed a shadow creeping past the window near where Gan was sit and drinking wine. A dagger, unsheathed was brought down with such force on Gan Nings skull he was instantly killed. Or would have been, if Meng had not shot an arrow to knock the dagger out of in the intruder's hand.  
  
Ning promptly jumped in front of Sun Quan to avoid Quan being hurt, and leaped forward, knocking the assailant down.  
  
Quan then ordered the assailant brought forth. It was Ling Tong, son of Ling Cao, seeking revenge for his father's death.  
  
####################################################################  
  
In a matter of weeks, another invasion of Xia Kou was planned. Meng was to take the vanguard with Ning and Zhou Tai. Reinforcing the battle would be Cheng Pu, Huang Gai and Zhou Yu. Emergency reinforcements would come from Sun Quan himself.  
  
Uneasiness was over the vanguard. They were unsure if they could really trust Gan Ning. When the force disembarked off their ships The enemy were nowhere.  
  
Zhou Tai eyed the area very calmly, and very slowly. "THERE!" He quickly yelled, and snatched a bow off a poor troop who was so shocked he actually fell off his feet in fear. Two seconds later, a Liu Baio troop corpse fell from the cliff above. Soon, a grand battle had begun. In the frenzy of battle, Lu Meng had found himself separated from Tai and Ning. Swiping left and right, spinning, fighting with the strength of a dragon, Lu Meng found his way to Zhou Tai. "He's gone....." Tai calmly said, ignoring the fact that he was just given another scar from a troop, who was promptly killed seconds later.  
  
"What!?" Gan Ning had betrayed us!"  
  
Tai shook his head. "No, he has dashed ahead."  
  
Lu Meng took all of three seconds to decide on his course of action. He left the Vanguard in the very capable hands of Zhou Tai while he went ahead to help Gan Ning. Leaping aboard Shadowmane he trampled all in his way, and slashed the head of those who were clever enough to move.  
  
####################################################################  
  
"There is the one......archers, fire!"  
  
####################################################################  
  
Next he knew there was an arrow in his stomach and Shadowmane lay dead as he rolled safely off. The arrow shaft was broken off, Meng would have to wait for medical aid when he got back.  
  
He expect to have to make a last final stand against Liu Biao's soldiers, but none came. He was seemingly alone.  
  
####################################################################  
  
"hmm.....So he survived......"  
  
####################################################################  
  
Meng gave a quick display of his glaive-work, and issued a challenge.  
  
"Yield, you scum, or die. Choose quickly!"  
  
Gracefully, a small looking warrior wearing a mask flipped down.  
  
"You do not realise it will be YOU who dies here, Lu Meng."  
  
Lu Meng laughed and lunged forward, bringing his spear down, and would have split the warrior in two had it connected. But he was no longer there, having rolled over Lu Meng and leaving one of his sword in Lu Mengs back.  
  
"Poisoned. Indeed, YOU will die Lu Meng."  
  
Strength fading, Meng fought on desperately but passed out. 


End file.
